The Newcomer
by Panda Revolutionary
Summary: When a mysterious figure shows up. A whole new adventure starts as Ike and the gang try to find out the secrets behind him, but does one of then already know him? The final Chapter is up, I hope you enjoyed this Fanfic
1. The new one

Author's note: I suck at writing. I suck hard. I hope to get better by writing about my favorite game. Obviously, this takes place in a different story setting than FE Path of Radiance, but is basically the same. I hope you enjoy. (I hate the first chapter too!) ((This is the refurbished version, the first version of this chapter I put on just SUCKED. SO I added more detail and a longer fight scene. I hope you enjoy this one better)) 

It was a normal day at the Griel Mercenaries camp. The sun was gleming down on the camp and it was quite hot. Soren was checking supplies and others were talking and training. Lethe and Mordecai, the newest members, where standing off by themselves talking to each other, not yet willing to trust the beroc. They were scheduled to set off soon. Suddenly a grey haired figure walked into the camp.

"Can I help you?" Ike asked

The man looked around for a moment, checking out the people in the camp and the layout of it. Ike was staring at him. His grey hair was a little longer than Soren's and his eyes were green. The structure of his body implied that he had not eaten in a very long time. Finally, after about a minute of silence he answered

"You are Ike, are you not?" He asked. Ike replied "Yes…yes I am, what do you need?"

The man's expression changed from blank to a grin.

"I'm not sure why I'm supposed to do this, but I was apparently hired to kill you, ready your sword and defend yourself."

At that moment everyone stopped and looked at the man as he unsheathed his sword and swung it at Ike. Ike immediately sprung into action, dodging the sword strike and striking back. The man easily dodged the attack and sprung backwards. The pointed his sword at Ike and charged at inhuman speed. He slashed at Ike around five times, three of them were blocked and one missed. The other one, however, hit Ike in the leg. With his new leg injury it was hard to get up, but Ike sprung up like there was nothing wrong. The searing pain in his leg would have to be ignored.

"Your much stronger than I gave you credit for." He chuckled "I might actually have to try."

In a flash of light a fireball nearly missed Ike. He spun around to see a tent in flames. He pointed his sword at the man and looked at his hand, there was a small tome in it. Ike asked. "Who are you?" The man laughed and said, "To be honest with you, I don't know."

Ike was getting tired of this man's games. He grabbed a second sword, threw it, and charged at the man. He dodged the flying sword but was too slow to stop the second one. It slashed him in strait in the shoulder. He dropped his weapon and fell to the ground.

"Damn, you've bested me." He said. He lowered his head and said ,"Go ahead."

Everyone had watched the battle, even the laguz. Titania was relived that she didn't need to step in. Lethe walked up to the stranger. She grabbed the man and hoisted him up.

"I'll take the beroc and lock him up." She flicked her tail. "I might be able to get a few answers out of the human."

Ike agreed to this. Lethe took him to the "brig." In reality it was just a tent with a human sized cage in it, somewhat comical for a prison. The tent wasn't taken care of properly, there were holes in it and it was moldy. The cage was rusted, and not the best place to keep someone with strength. She threw him in the cage and locked it.

"Have fun in your play pin human." She was almost out of the tent when she thought, "Could it really be him?"


	2. The questioning

**Author's note: Seriously, I suck. Why are you still reading this, did I actually do that good this time? That is good. Well I hope this chapter answers some questions…and add some. Yes, I know it is short, but i'd rather do a bunch of short updates very often than a big one every 3 weeks.  
**

That night, Lethe, Ike, and Soren made their way to the makeshift prison. The man was still in the same position he was in when Lethe threw him in. His eyes were closed but it was quite obvious by the way he was following their movements that he was aware of them. Ike approached the cage.

"So, are you going to tell us who you are?" Ike asked. The man replied "I am who I am and nothing more." He chuckled "and besides that, I already said I don't know who I am."

Ike was puzzled. "What do you mean you don't know who you are? Did you lose your memory?" Again, the man chuckled "I guess a more accurate way to say it is: I don't know what I am. I haven't lost my memories."

"Then what is your name?" Ike replied "My name is Isaac, or, that is what you can call me for now." He shot Lethe a quick glance and smiled, then turned back to Ike. "As for your next question, I don't know who wanted you dead, he was cloaked and offered me money. You see, I need quite a lot of money to stay a night in an Inn…more than most, but I won't go into that right now.

"Well, if you joined us, we could pay you." Ike offered but Soren objected "Ike, he just tried to kill you, should we really trust him, no let me rephrase that, CAN we even trust him?"

Ike pondered this, he was very skillful, but he had tried to kill him. He turned to the assassin and asked "Well, can we trust you?" Isaac laughed "As long as I get somewhere to sleep, you can" Ike replied "Well then, your in. May I ask, what is your skill?"

Isaac stared at Ike with a puzzled look. "Well…I don't really have one. I guess you could call me a Spellsword, Due to the fact that I can use magic and swords quite proficiently.

Ike laughed as well. "Well I guess we can let you out of that cage now." Ike unlocked the cage and Isaac stepped out. "Well, I'll be off I need to check up on a few more things." Ike and Soren left. Lethe was about to leave as well. Then Isaac said "Good to see you again Lethe."

Lethe turned around "Did you say something?" "No…nothing at all" Isaac relpied


	3. The secret

**Author's Note: I'm back again; this update should be a little large than normal. Basically, it is just Isaac getting to know the other mercenaries. Then I start the major part of the story, hope you like it and I love reviews**

Isaac had awoken quite early that day. Well…his definition of early. Apparently, to the mercenaries, his idea of early was their idea of sleeping in. He walked out of his tent and saw almost all of the mercenaries working.

"Crap, apparently I need to start to wake up earlier to beat these mercenaries up." He said to himself.

Ike noticed him and strode over to him. "Took your sweet time getting up?" Isaac laughed. "Well I'm not used to waking up as early as you are. I never have had a reason to." "Don't worry to much about it, you'll get used to it." Isaac grabbed his sword and tomes. "So is there anything I can do?" Ike looked behind him at the progress of the troops. "No, just pack up, we will be moving along soon." Ike ran over to Soren, probably to check about something that frankly, Isaac didn't care about.

A bit later

Soren was walking around, aimlessly it seemed to Isaac. So he approached him. "So, you're the tactician? You sure don't look it." Soren cast him a hating glance, but Isaac persisted. "Oh, a little mad are we? Why would that be?" Soren stopped and spun around to face Isaac. "Frankly, I don't like you." He said angrily. Isaac, with playfulness still in his voice asked "Because I attacked your commander?" Soren ignored him and just walked off. "Well…isn't he moody."

About two hours later

Isaac had sat down randomly to enjoy the scenery. Suddenly a shadow appeared in front of him. He got up and faced a large laguz. " Oh, one of the laguz. Judging by your structure your…. Mordecai?" "Yes I am beroc. What might your name be?" Isaac laughed. "Word doesn't get around here quickly, my name is Isaac." Mordecai started to eye Isaac strangely "oh, sorry Mordecai, I remembered, I have to be somewhere." Isaac dashed off. "Where have I seen him before?" Mordecai wondered.

30 minutes after that

Lethe was in her tent, thinking about the new human. He looked so familiar, and yet…not. Isaac walked in. "Hello, I've taken it upon myself to meet as many of the members of the mercenaries as possible." Lethe turned to him. "I'm not part of this…human group. I am just an escort." She snarled. "Either way, I just wanted to say hi" Isaac was about out of the tent when Lethe said "I've seen you before." Isaac turned to her and smiled "Of course you have, you saw me last night." She growled "That's not wha-" but Isaac was already gone.

dinner time

Isaac sat down next to some skinny girl for dinner. The entire dinner was quite uncomfortable for him. Soren was watching him out of the corner of his eye, and the Laguz started at him almost the entire time. The only way it could possibly be more uncomfortable would be if someone next to him was chugging down their food. Just his luck he ended up sitting to the one person who did just that. How could that damn girl stuff all that food down?

about 3 hours after dinner

Awhile after that he immediately hurried over to his tent. The quicker this day would be over the quicker he could hide more the next day. He was ready to fall asleep when someone entered his tent.

"Who is it?" Isaac asked. "You know who, you can see me." Someone said in a disguised voice. "he got up from his bed. "Truthfully, I do not, but I can find out who easily." The person replied "Of course you can. It shouldn't be hard for someone who can see in the dark." Isaac, sensing the ruse, grabbed his tome instead and lit a small fire on his fingertip. "There, now I can see just fine." But the person was gone. "It seems someone is on to me. I should be more careful" he thought.

**Author's note: Yeah…it is kind of obvious now, but there is more to it, trust me.**


	4. The problem

**Welcome to my forth chapter! I realized it was a mistake sucking the suspense out of the story last chapter, so I added more to make up for it, I hope you enjoy! Oh, and I only have 3 reviews at the time I wrote this, so I would really enjoy more.**

Isaac woke up early that morning. This time, beating the mercenaries up. Well…most of them. One of them was awake and watching Isaac. With nothing to do he found a small patch of flowers and sat down. Suddenly, he heard a voice.

"Velen." The voice cried out. Isaac turned around to see no one but Lethe, looking strait at him. "I'm sorry…are you talking to me? You seem to have the wrong name."

She came closer. "No, I do not have the wrong name. I know now that you are Velen, and a laguz." Isaac got up. "You are mistaken Lethe. My name now is Isaac." Lethe growled and said "Your name now?"

Isaac nodded in agreement. "Yes, Velen is my old laguz name. Isaac is my current beroc one. Between those two names are many, many others." "I don't understand Velen, why would you betray your laguz heritage, lose your tail and learn to fight like a human? Most importantly, why did you just disappear without saying anything?" she snarled

"That…that was out of my control." Isaac said "Now if you excuse me, I should go help Ike and the group. We need to make it to the port soon if we plan on meeting getting to the port." As he walked off he said "Tell no one."

**Back at the camp**

"So, Soren. You going to talk to me yet? Or are you just going to glare at me like your contemplating how to kill me." Soren was doing just that. "Fine then, but if you give everyone the cold shoulder, soon the only person left unfrozen to talk to will be yourself."

Isaac had already packed up and was ready to leave. It seemed everyone else was as well. As they departed he noticed a few people above them on hills in the bushes. They were probably about to ambush the group. He quickened his pace to catch up with Ike. "Hey, there are some bandits up there, they look like they are going to ambush us." Ike stared up at the bushes. "Your right, lets keep the charade up that we don't know they are there." At that moment the soldiers attacked.

"AMBUSH!" Ike yelled. Everyone got into their positions, Oscar, Titania, and Boyd gathered around the mages and Ryhs to keep them from sustaining injuries.. Everyone else branched out and started to attack the bandits. Isaac took his tome and tied it around his neck, unsheathed his sword, and charged. Ike was dueling with the general. Lethe and Mordecai were taking at least a third of the bandits. Isaac joined in with them, using his magic to blast away from a distance.

Finally a good portion of them where down. Ike had defeated the general and the rest of them where retreating. "I'll go follow them to see where they go." Isaac said as he ran after them.

He followed them as closely as he could, but it came to his attention that his yellow clothes wouldn't blend in with the bushes very well. "Crap, they are going to notice me." He thought. There were about one hundred soldiers left. A little more than Isaac could deal with. "I can't track them unless I…No, I can't do that." He ran back to the mercenary group and made up the excuse that he lost them.

They walked along for a good amount of time before night came and they were forced to set up camp. Isaac disappeared at this point and never showed up for dinner. He strode over to his tent and sat down. "Can I really trust her not to say anything?" Suddenly, Lethe walked in. "Yes, you can." She sat down next to him. "I never got my answer, why have you lost your laguz attributes?"

Isaac stared at the ground for what seemed like hours. Finally he said" I guess I can tell you. It all started when…"

**End of Chapter**

**Ya, that was a somewhat corny. Sorry if Lethe is out of character. I'm currently playing through Path of Radiance again just to study what her character is like. Thank god for the support conversations I found online. Remember, please review**


	5. The torture

**Authors note: Well this one is doing much better than my last fanfic. I'm somehow still interested in it and I have four chapters. Please review and I hope my writing skills are getting better.**

**Flashback**

Velen was ambling through the forest. Humming an unknown song. Lethe had been searching for him for a while now and Velen had been avoiding her. Velen was one of the units under her control and he hated training. Especially under her, she was very strict.

After about 15 more minutes of running and avoiding her Velen got tired. He thought maybe he should go back. She may be strict but she was his friend, and one of the strongest laguz out there. So he started to head back.

He made one major mistake. He walked along a path instead of in the forest. He wasn't even half way back when a net fell over him and someone knocked him out. He didn't even have a change to struggle.

He woke up to a dark room. He couldn't see much, even with his night-vision. He tried to get up but he hit his head on something metal. It was a cage, "Just great…."

The room got lighter and people started to file in. He noticed other laguz in cages as well. "This must be a laguz slave trade!" he thought out loud. "Yes, it is, try not to talk much, you'll be in that cage forever." Another laguz whispered to him. "Oh…sorry."

Velen had hoped that he would never be picked, but true to his normal luck, he was the first one picked that day. A man with cold eyes had walked up to the cage. "I'll take this one, he seems too cocky, I'll put him in his place."

The man placed him in a cart and a horse carried him to the man's house. He grabbed the cage and dragged it inside. He stopped in what seemed like a dungeon. The man unlocked the cage and threw him in the room and closed then locked the door.

A deformed creature came out of the shadows. "A new one eh?" Velen looked up. To see one of the most hideous things he ever saw. The man smelt like laguz but he had no tail. "Oh my….what happened to you?" The man held out his charred hand to help Velen up. "This man…he buys laguz just to torture them, you'll be lucky if you die quickly."

The man came down to inspect his new victim. "Very nice…we will have fun with you." He grabbed Velen and dragged him out of the cell.

**Flashback over**

"So, as you can imagine, I was tortured to near death, he burnt my tail off and it never grew back. So I took on the identity of a beroc. It took me years to figure out how to use their weapons"

Lethe stood there, shocked. She had heard of laguz slavery, but she never heard about it in detail.

"Now if you excuse me Lethe, I need to sleep. Goodnight."

**Again, I am sorry if Lethe seems out of character, I hope you liked it, please review!**


	6. The sacrafice

**Author's Note: This is my final chapter for this story. It was meant as an intro to Isaac/Velen. I will write more stories about him once I feel like it. I hope you enjoyed this story. Please review**

The Mercenaries woke up, packed up, and headed out to the port. The walk wasn't very long but it was very hot. The laguz had put on cloaks so as not to be seen by the humans. No one wanted a riot while they tried to sneak onto a ship.

Once they got there they met up with Ranulf. Who briefly explained to Ike what was going to happen. While they were talking Daein soldiers blocked off all entrance ways in an attempted to keep them at the port. Suddenly, Ranulf was bumped and his cloak fell off. Screams and shouts of "Sub-Human!" pierced the air as the local Laguz hating mercenary group ran out of the houses with swords in hand.

"That's just great." Isaac said while smacking his face.

The villagers attacked Ranulf and despite what Soren said Ike ran in to save Ranulf. Of course all this did was point them out as the group the Daeins were looking for.

"I repeat what I just said," proclaimed Isaac while unsheathing his sword. Soldiers poured out of the houses and charged towards the small group.

Ike and the team readied their weapons as they were attacked from both sides. Lethe and Mordecai, accompanied with Isaac headed north towards the vigilante group.

The rest of the group pushed to the west, they would meet back up at the ship. While the Ike attacked one side, Lethe and the others with her had just recruited a new member. His name was Zihark and he was a Myrmidon. During this battle, an unexpected visitor showed up. The Black Knight. Ike noticed him and realized they had to make this quick or they would be easily slain by him.

The enemy leader was quite easily beaten for a paladin. Ike and the group made it to the ship. Lethe Mordecai and Isaac, barely escaping The Black Knight, made it to the ship as well.

With The Black Knight right behind them. He would make it to the ship before it set sail. Ranulf made a bold decision and stayed back to prolong the knight's advance.

Ike disagreed at first, but eventually he had to agree to it and ran to the ship. As it set sail Ike did a quick count of his mercenaries. Besides Ranulf, there was one missing. "Where is Isaac?" He asked.

None of the mercenaries knew. Lethe looked back to the port to see not only Ranulf fighting The Black Knight, but Isaac as well.

"Why did you stay back?" Ranulf asked

"Well I couldn't just let you fight him alone, could I?" Isaac responded

Ranulf chuckled, "Well, before I fight with you, can I get your name?"

Isaac glanced at him and said "You can just call me Velen"

**Author's Note: Well that is it. The end of my story. I hope you enjoyed it. I think I had a few spelling errors in people's names on this one, if someone could point them out that would be great. I also know I didn't put in all the Dialog of the level, but lets face it. If anyone knew the dialog word by word something would be wrong with them. Or they just played the game over and over again. I plan make another story soon, so please be on the lookout for it and please review!**


End file.
